Sons of the Mist
by LigerJager
Summary: At 8, he slaughtered. At 12, he became a guardian. At 15, he was entrusted with a legacy. At 16, he was one of the most feared in Kiri. At 24, he was forced to flee and leave his boys. Now, at 26, his only goal is to find them.
1. Enter the Demon

**Sons of the Mist**

By

LigerJager

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**Scroll 1: Enter the Demon**

(Un-betaed, Revised)

* * *

The evening was clear. Not a cloud marred the sky as the inky darkness consumed the all light. Not a star shone. It was as though they were afraid of appearing and guiding travelers that night. Appearing on the horizon, like an ill-omen of dark foreboding, hung the moon casting an eerie light.

A blood red moon.

Through the black recesses of the night a lone figure emerged from the shadows and darkened the ruined road that lead towards their destination. The path itself as well as the surrounding vegetation, of what had been a great forest, bore the marks of a vicious battle. The devastation looked as though a force of nature or something very close to it had decided to pour out its wrath upon the landscape.

Great trees that had been torn asunder, splintered and broken while their twisted roots exposed, littered the path and landscape as though they were nothing more than plucked weeds that had been tossed into the wind.

The ground around the path bore deep gouges, mountains of rubble piled skyward on either side, which rent the earth apart leaving giant scars. The peaks of the few mountains that revealed themselves in the moonlight looked as though they had been shorn off leaving nothing but a plateau.

The figure studied the surrounding area as he walked on almost wraith like in his movements and just as silent. The lone man could hardly comprehend what happened to drastically change the landscape this much. When he came to the crest of a small hill, the traveler halted for a long while, stunned at the sight of what lay before him.

The great shinobi village of Konohagakure sat in the valley below partially in ruins. The flickering light of the raging infernos and smoke illuminated the worst of the destruction. A good third of the once proud village had been ruined and left bare for all to see. Apparently the focus of whatever destructive wrath rained down upon the earth that night. The forest and surrounding mountains also bore the telltale signs of the same destructive force that had caused the upheaval of the land he had observed earlier.

The figure had seen many things in this secret world of the shinobi, both good and bad. The total devastation, however, was something he had neither experienced nor had witnessed before. He could barely make out dark silhouettes of the village's shinobi moving around in the chaos, like ants, trying to quell the fires and regain some semblance of order.

The man stared at the scene a moment more before continuing on.

A thought flashed through his mind followed by a flicker of a shadow of doubt across his well hidden expressions. The intent surrounding the purpose of his presence suddenly thrown into even greater suspicion as was the reason why it had been requested.

Halting for a moment the shinobi fished out a scroll and once again read through it in the full moon's revealing light.

After going through the contents once more, as if reassuring himself of the seemingly benign nature of this visit, he continued towards his destination.

…

The great walls that encompassed the village of Konoha loomed out of the horizon and into the night sky. The eerie glow of the fires illuminated the night sky, casting an ominous glow over them.

The man increased his pace not wanting to waste another moment, His coat slightly flaring out behind him. When he neared the great doors, the traveler became increasingly aware of the silence that surrounded the area. It was the same noiseless atmosphere that haunted the graves of those long passed.

As he reached the monstrous gates an Anbu in a dark colored cloak appeared at the entrance and intercepted him. The traveler sensed at least six other presences as well. His mind sharply pinpointed their positions and calculating his chances of survival. It was certainly a bit much for just guard duty. The response most likely had something to do with the evidence he'd witnessed on his journey.

A vested shinobi appeared behind the Anbu. _'Most likely the gate guard.'_ The stranger deduced.

"By your hitai-ate you've traveled quite a long way from Mizu no Kuni. State your name and business. Also have the proper papers ready for inspection." The masked shinobi demanded authoritatively.

The newly arrived shinobi frowned and bit back a sarcastic retort. Barely anyone living could use that tone with him and escape unscathed.

"My name is no concern of yours." He spoke icily, "My business, however, is. It is with the Hokage and him alone." He stated in a noncommittal tone barely covered his annoyance, "As for my papers, I hope this should suffice."

With that he casually tossed a scroll to the anbu with the seal of the Hokage marked on it. The black ops then handed the missive to the current guard for verification while keeping a tense, wary eye on their unexpected guest.

The only thing saving the man from being wiped from existence, especially after the harrowing chaos they had faced that night, was the fact that he clearly approached with the intent of official business and that he was carrying summons by their leader himself.

The shinobi looked on as the guard inspected the document and handed it back with a nod. All those on duty relaxed ever so slightly. The outsider's gaze narrowed in the shadows of his cowl.

"I will personally escort you to the Hokage's office." The black ops member stated and without further incident turned on his heel and entered through the monolithic doors.

The visitor stood there for a moment and then silently entered when the masked guide beckoned for him to follow.

As he walked through the gate he spied some more legendary black corps members moving from the shadows and replacing the guard's vacated position. The lone cloaked member guided the escort through the ruined streets and guided him towards a tower in the distance.

…

As they approached the Leaf's central tower, the Mist visitor finally spoke up, long silence broken. He couldn't help but notice the condition the village was in nor could he ignore the massively damaged buildings that rose up on either side. Some looked like a doton jutsu had gone awry, others as though a wildfire had run rampant.

"What happened?"

He managed to ask as they passed another pile of rubble that had appendages of the unfortunate inhabitants protruding out of the ruins.

The Anbu, without turning around or pausing, answered, "We were attacked by a force of nature." And continued to walk in silence at a brisker pace, "though I sure you will talk about it with Hokage-sama when you meet."

The traveler couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stiff reply nor stop the mental retort, _'Ya think?'_ He did, however take the hint held his peace.

With that the two continued in silence.

…

As they neared the large complex, where the ruling Hokage presided, the traveling stranger couldn't help but notice small groups of villagers and shinobi alike clumped sporadically around the entrance gate. Some were noticeable, while others dispersed the moment he caught sight of them.

The Anbu seemed to pay them no mind. But as they passed through he could not help but overhear snatches of conversation which only added a little to his confusion.

"We should kill it…"

"Why does the Hokage protect…"

"Namikaze-sama should never have saved tha-"

"It's an insult to our people…"

"It should be banished…."

"Shh, the Anbu might hear…."

"What will the Hokage do…"

The shinobi filed this away as he entered the building. There was time to ponder these questions and their ominous intent later.

…

As they ascended the stairs, the outsider went from vaguely to acutely aware at how quiet (_'abandoned'_, his mind supplied) the building was and that not a soul seemed to occupy the place. He was just about to voice his observations, a growing sense of unease overtaking him, when his guide stopped in front of a door on their left and knocked.

After a moment an old voice bade them to enter. The office itself was not overly large or lavishly furnished. It did however give ever indication of being a place where business of great importance had been conducted.

As they entered an elderly man in white and red robes stood to greet them. Had he guessed, the younger man would have placed his age around late fifties to mid-sixties, a considerable accomplishment for one of their profession. It also bespoke of the power he wielded and exactly how deadly he was.

"Leave us." Sandaime commanded.

Without another word, the Anbu guide bowed and retreated, closing the door with nary a sound.

An uncomfortable silence pervaded the office as the resident Hokage curiously eyed his visitor. The visitor before him waited patiently to be addressed, as well as to find out why exactly his presence was requested. It was definitely uncommon in their bloody world.

It also seemed incredibly odd considering what he witnessed on his journey here. Especially because he was acutely aware that he'd arrived after the village had gone through what seemed to be a violent confrontation of some kind with dire consequences.

An opponent that was massively powerful and equally deadly.

Sarutobi studied his quiet visitor. The cowl of the tanned cloak was comfortably resting on the man's head casting a slight shadow over his visible features. However the cloak was pinned slightly askew, revealing parts the uniform underneath, most likely for greater mobility. He was simply dressed in a standard Kirigakure uniform.

The black shinobi footwear, pants and long sleeved shirt, rolled up to the elbows to allow greater mobility, allowed for him to totally merge with the shadows of his surroundings. The tan, pocket less, modified standard issue flak jacket that all higher ranked shinobi sported, as well as giving him greater camouflage ability with his natural surroundings, wrapped around and shielded his upper torso.

The only other light colored items were the bandages that wrapped the lower half of his legs from ankle to just above mid-calve, securing his pants, and the bandaged lower half of his face.

His attire was completed with the angled headband tied securely around his head, the knot protruding from the right side. The metal plate which held the insignia of his village dully reflected the light from the upper left side of his cranium.

The final pieces of equipment he sported were the kunai and shuriken holster strapped to his left quadriceps, the small equipment pack he had strapped to the back his belt and the large zanbatou that hung from the holster on his back.

However what struck the elderly Hokage the most was how young the stranger was. A teenager at most, already developing well into the deadly predator he would be, with signs of his harsh life standing on the parts of his revealed skin.

'_He couldn't be much older that Hatake-san.'_

After a few moments Sandaime broke the silence.

"Momochi Zabuza, a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, retired member of the Kirigakure ANBU, currently ranked Tokubetsu Jounin. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The older man asked before he took another draw from his pipe.

* * *

_**::Tsuzuku::**_

* * *

A/N: (Sigh) I really shouldn't be posting this story as its twin is still being written. However this one is almost a year old in the making and I think some motivation is required for me to finish this. And it's half the length of its twin.

Anywho, I hope you'll at least be entertained by this one. I will be using Canon events as a backbone for the story, however it will be fundamentally different (Like Team 8 by S'Tarkan).

Have a Merry Christmas! (This is my early gift to you!)

…

So this has made its valiant return after a 3 year hiatus, all thanks to an annoying author who bugged me about putting it back up. Especially when I have yet to finish TOR, BS, SD, and Twins (grumbles in a corner under a cloud).

This is rated 'M' for the goriness of some of the scenes. It is intended for mature audiences.

LJ 12/22/2007, **7/18/2010 (Revised)**

…..

Defintion: (Courtesy of Wikipedia with a few additions)

**ANBU**: (暗部, _**The ANBU**_**?** _literally_ "Hidden Section", _Viz manga_ "Black Ops", _English TV_ "ANBU Black Ops") is actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, _**An**__satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __**Bu**__tai_**?** _literally_ Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), and is an organization of assassination squads that serves directly under the village's leader. The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities, and also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder, and a Ninjatō strapped on their back (though certain ANBU wear black cowls over their uniforms). They know the layout of the human body in detail, and have developed several techniques to strengthen their job, such as paralyzing the target. There are also Hunter-nin (追い忍, _Oinin_**?**, _literally_ "Chasing Ninja", _English TV_ "Tracker Ninja"), a possible sub-group within the ANBU, given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin, and destroying their corpses, so their village's secrets won't be revealed to foreign ninja.

**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu**: The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist

**Kirigakure no Sato**: (霧隠れの里, _Kirigakure no Sato_**?**, _literally_ "Village Hidden in Mist") is the hidden village of the Land of Water. Kirigakure's leader is the Mizukage. Its ninja specialize in water-based jutsu. In the past, Kirigakure was well known for its inhuman Genin enlistment exam, where students who had been friends were pitted against each other and forced to fight to the death, though the method was cut short when academy-enlistment failure Zabuza Momochi killed all of the students in that year's graduating class. The seven greatest ninja in the village are known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and each one wields a large sword-like weapon. This village was once the home of the famous Kaguya clan, the battle-loving clan who had a kekkei genkai ability allowing them to control their own bones, though they were wiped out, save Kimimaro Kaguya, when they went to war with their own village. This village had a civil war against it's bloodline clans before the series started, but they were not very successful, but now Kirigakure has used these clans to their own advantage to become one of the 5 great shinobi villages.

**Mizu no Kuni**: The Land of Water (水の国, _Mizu no Kuni_**?**) is one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and home to Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, _Kirigakure no Sato_**?**, _literally_ "Village Hidden in Mist"). It is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and full of mist and lakes, while in some places it is very cold and snows quite a bit.

**Tokubetsu Jounin**: (特別上忍, _Tokubetsu Jōnin_?, _literally_ "Special High Ninja" _English_ "Special Jonin", sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around Jonin training, have Jonin-level ability in a single area or skill, much like warrant officers of real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jonin when their services are needed.

_(I modified this for my story. In Kiri, this rank is bestowed to a specialist however it is an offshoot of the Jounin rank (and equally, if not more so, prestigious). Zabuza is neither inferior in any area than a regular jounin nor is he ever assigned under anyone…for obvious reasons.)_

**Momochi Zabuza**: Demon of the Mist (桃地再不斬, _Momochi Zabuza_**?**) first gained renown during one of Kirigakure's Academy graduation events, where he singlehandedly killed all of his peers. Zabuza would later become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist where he acquired his zanbatō.

Being from Kirigakure, Zabuza excels in water-oriented jutsu, frequently launching large bodies of water at opponents for attack. In addition to the offensive capabilities of his water jutsu, Zabuza is a highly skilled assassin. By blanketing the area in mist, Zabuza can blind an opponent and then locate them by the sounds they make and kill them without their noticing his presence. This talent with assassination is very well-known, as even the ninja of Konohagakure are familiar with Zabuza's history. _(much to his chagrin)_


	2. Steel Souls

**Sons of the Mist**

By

LigerJager

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

**Scroll 2: Steel Souls**

(Un-betaed, Revised)

* * *

The elderly Hokage had to be slightly impressed when the young man before him seemed hardly fazed or surprised. In fact the young swordsman remained coldly impassive.

A feat the young Hatake was still light years away from mastering, even with his emotional withdrawal. With a thoughtful expression, Hiruzen drew on his pipe slowly.

Momochi was a curiosity to him. Most other ninja of his reported caliber were.

Especially, since he was from the reclusive Mist Village.

Kiri had rather abruptly withdrawn from the ninja scene since the Second Ninkai War. Most could only speculate why, and it baffled more than a few as to the reasons behind the sudden silence from the eastern most corner of their world. In general the Mist kept to themselves and touted the line of neutrality, such as it was. However the unexpected, perceived, vacuum of power was such that it left more than a few scrambling.

It was only with the recent outbreak of the Third Great Shinobi World War that they had surreptitiously slipped back in…like ninja. Or rather, like how ninja were supposed to be.

Sarutobi held his silence a moment longer as he continued his study of the Jounin. The youth had yet to move a muscle.

Over the many decades ninja had grown into something entirely different than what they had been. Flashier, more prideful, more…samurai-esque. It was during the Second war that this style of fighting had taken precedence and had been the accepted practice amongst the ninja community. It made for a more exciting life. Though in the same breathe it also made them somewhat less feared. Less like the dealers of death they were once touted.

However this young teen was just that. A death dealer.

It seemed Kiri had decided to hold onto its roots and remain faithful. At the surreptitious re-emergence of Mist in the Third War, in the form of unidentified aide, it was plain to see the why behind Kiri's calm.

It was even rumored that they had selected a new Mizukage, though nothing was substantiated.

What with the village being such that couldn't even be found. They even conducted business through a series of relays. Or so Jiraiya had been informed, he had been unable to confirm anything. Whether it was true was anyone's guess, however the customers all said the same thing, that they never saw the shinobi from the Mist but the job was completed.

Kirigakure seemed to truly be the last true shinobi village…and this young man hailed from it.

The Sandaime laid his pipe aside and blew one last puff of smoke. Zabuza didn't even bat an eyelash. The elderly Hokage leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers giving the young Jounin a final measuring stare.

"I have a proposition of sorts for you, Momochi-san, and I believe it might be within your best interests to hear it."

The swordsman straightened a bit further as his eyes took a veiled look of suspicion. For a moment Hiruzen spied the keen intellect that lay just beyond the controlled exterior before it was shuttered from view.

Jounin-class indeed.

"As you are undoubtedly aware, Namikaze-san had sent for you, am I correct?" He received a slight nod. "Then you are also aware that even though the Yondaime is no longer alive, you are still held indebted to him, yes?"

Again the swordsman nodded.

"Curious, very curious." Playing along with the elderly (and more powerful ninja), the teen prompted.

"Yes?"

Sarutobi almost smiled. The lad may have been Jounin, but he was still human. And human was something he could work with. "That even though you are a ninja, Kiri still hold the precepts of the Sword-Art in high esteem. Honor being one of them."

Zabuza deigned not to respond. Let the man think what he will. Unlike himself, most of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu were amoral ninja just like everyone else, except that a good portion of them were veritable monsters. He was just smart enough to get out before he was blacklisted with the rest.

Just because he chose to live by a code didn't mean that it extended to the others, besides Momochi's own personal morals were his alone to know. They were not the Sandaime Hokage's business.

"And this proposition?" The youth ventured. He had had a general idea as to why Namikaze Minato had summoned him. He just wished they (the summons) had come a day or so earlier so that he could have spoken with the man personally. He hated proxies.

"That to fulfill your life-debt to both Uzumaki-san and Namikaze-san, you would have to care for and nurture one Uzumaki Naruto."

The teen's eyes slightly widened.

"You would not only place an _Uzumaki_ in my care, but entrust me with its safety?" Only a fool would give a child of such heritage away. That legendary clan from the now extinct country had been sought after by many. And more than a few had counted themselves fortunate to even have known one of those infamous ninja.

To raise one though…

"Is that a wise decision?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the cautious reply. The youth not only deadly but was wise beyond his years. It was refreshing. Whereas most would probably have jumped at the name, he treated it with a wary respect. The Sandaime's fingers twitched slightly as he gazed unerringly at the young man.

"Now that would be a topic for debate," he spoke, eyeing the younger man, "However, whether I believe it to be wise or not, I am enacting not only on the wishes of the dead but also under the directive of the reigning Hokage at the time."

"And what has Namikaze-san to do with this?" So far he had only heard (and inferred) about a child relating to Uzumaki Kushina. One who was most likely hers. However where the Yellow Flash came in, aside from posting the summons, was still a mystery to him. Sarutobi had an indecipherable look at that moment.

"Perhaps," the elder man paused, "you should see for yourself."

Sarutobi inclined his head towards a blanketed basket in the corner. Taking the permission, the Jounin silently sidled up to its side to peer in, all the while keeping the more powerful ninja in his peripheral. However, when he saw the obviously newborn in the clothes, his young mind ground to a halt.

Seeing the startling shock of gold hair, and he just bet the child had blue eyes the same shade the Flash had, it wasn't too hard for the Jounin to leap to the semi-logical conclusion that the famous ninja had had a child. With the surname of the infamous clan as well, there wasn't too much of a stretch to come to that conclusion. And that was taking into account the fact he had met both Minato and Kushina before…

He was grasping at straws, he knew, but with what little the Hokage was willing to reveal, it only made sense.

"Is it-"

"He." The elderly Hokage corrected. Zabuza inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, his dark gaze was glue to the babe.

"He is theirs." It wasn't a question but a statement. Considering whom he was speaking with and what was at stake, Sarutobi mulled over his response carefully. It wasn't exactly vital information, however this infant boy was all that remained his late successor and his wife. Minato hadn't forbidden the knowledge, but Hiruzen also had to look out for his village.

Such information could reap serious consequences later on.

Zabuza, on the other hand, wasn't exactly thrilled with idea of caring for an infant. He didn't like where he thought this conversation was going. Perhaps he could get the man to just hire him on as the boy's tutor or something. He inspected the child a bit closer, nudging back a few blankets and exposing his tummy.

The teen blinked at the seal that spread widely across the infant's belly. It was one of the most complicated seal he had ever seen.

"This-" He turned sharply to Hokage. His eyes were almost slit as though to cover the steel, penetrating gaze he was giving the old man. Was this a trick?

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki combined with the Shiki-Fuujin." Which really meant nothing to the ninja as he wasn't a sealing master, however he was versed in some uses as it was suicide to not know them.

"It's a containment seal." Not liking the nasty suspicion he was getting, Zabuza decided to break a little decorum and flat out ask. The whispers from earlier made a vengeful comeback into the front of his thoughts.

"Containment for _**what **_exactly?" he returned his gaze to the now squirming blond haired infant. The Sandaime Hokage hardly deemed to answer. Rather his eyes flickered towards the burning, ruined village. Zabuza allowed his eyes to leave the dangerous man for a moment and follow suit, taking in the smoking light of the fires.

And then it clicked. Everything. All that he'd seen on his journey there, the whispers, the devastation of the village, and now the seal.

"A Jinchuuriki. A kami-be-damned Jinchuuriki." He muttered angrily. He wasn't a fool and he knew only too well his own limitations.

Of all the things those two could have asked of him it had to be this. As if dealing with the ass Yagura wasn't enough. They should have known he wasn't fit to raise a demon container, he wasn't a sealing expert like the Uzumaki had been so he didn't couldn't even know if something was wrong. In fact he didn't even know how to raise a regular child all that well.

'_Which reminds me, I have to get Terumi-san a __**very**__ nice gift for watching the squirt on such short notice.'_

This though, was asking too much. Even he knew he wasn't the best role model for, well, anyone. The fifteen year-old straightened and gave the elder ninja a withering look.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the term. It seemed Kiri was more informed on certain matters that they had previously speculated. Either that or the young Jounin had had experience with other demon containers before, which more likely the case.

"_**If**_, and I do mean _if_, I raise him, he would be raised in Kiri and therefore trained as a child of Kiri." The teen gave the elderly man a hard stare, "his ideals and morals would be very different from those of your village."

Not to mention it wasn't the most safe environment for Demon-Containers. Especially considering his rather…volatile…experience with more than a few. The Sandaime Mizukage and that Rock ninja came most prominently to mind. Hiruzen seemed hardly perturbed by the blatant challenge.

"True, however his birthright and heritage are here within Konoha. He is the last of the Uzumaki and the heir of a hero. His place is here."

The Sandaime could see that the Swordsman was on the verge of flat out refusing the child (as any youth in his position would, after all who would want to care for an infant when their career was still beginning, and that was before factoring in _which_ village he served. Enough said). Having this young assassin on board was imperative to the plan's long term success. Well that and he would not have spent his time thusly if he didn't fully intend to go through with it.

Failure was not an option. Though how Minato had even guessed as what would happen on this night in particular was a guess. The man was a forward thinker if anything.

The elder studied the youth once more, mulling over his reply. The young Momochi held the stance of unmovable ox and it seemed highly unlikely that the young teen was going to change his mind, even with the Life Debt hanging of his head. Sarutobi had hoped he would have had to pull proverbial teeth to get the deceased's last wishes honored, but if that was what it took, then so be it.

"And…it was the final demand to complete the fulfillment of your…debt."

Zabuza frowned slightly before nodding head in ceded acknowledgment, _'Well played, old man, well played.'_ He still wasn't thrilled with the idea of another responsibility on his already burdened shoulders. _'Mei-san won't like this either.'_

"Then he will be returned to the Leaf to serve." The Jounin intoned flatly, "However he will be a son of the Mist."

Sarutobi's mouth thinned slightly, "Of that, I have no doubt."

With that the young Momochi realized that he'd already made up his mind long before. And he didn't like owing anyone, dead or alive. It was a losing battle anyway. The teenager eyed the squirming bundle with well hidden apprehension.

'_I'm going to Hell.'_ He thought morosely. He stiffly knelt beside the babe and seemed to hesitate. Human-Sacrifice or not, the infant was still human and very fragile.

The shrewd elder shinobi hid a smile at the typical teenage reaction. He highly doubted the boy had handled an infant before.

That said the young assassin surprised him when he deftly picked up the young Namikaze and secured him in such a way that the child wouldn't hinder his movement, with practiced ease. It seemed the younger generation was surprising yet.

However the elder Sarutobi had to wonder where the younger male learned to tend to children. Kirigakure wasn't known for any strong familial ties at all. It was more militaristic and anything resembling emotions were looked down upon, they weren't fostered like those in the Leaf. And they definitely didn't nurture their young.

Momochi seemed to be full of surprises yet.

With a questioning look, and Sarutobi's nod in dismissal, the youth turned inclined his head in respect and took his leave. Adjusting his cloak to cover the child as Zabuza silently strode towards the door. He needed to get away from this place before he was missed.

Well that and Terumi-san would have his head after the stunt he pulled before coming here.

Sarutobi knew discipline and he knew the question that lurked behind that hooded gaze. Even his own shinobi had to think twice sometimes before questioning. A problem that the young Mist ninja didn't seemingly have, it was nostalgic.

The young man only needed an opening. The question was: Would he take it? Momochi's answer would also put to rest any remaining fears he had about young Naruto's safety.

The teen was paused when the elder man's voice spoke up. The curiosity was unmistakable.

"Do you not wish to know what happened here?" The Third queried, his eyebrow slightly raised. Zabuza, young though he was, hardly needed to be a genius to figure what he meant.

The young assassin paused, his hand mere centimeters away from the door handle.

In some ways, yes, there was _**that**_ question that came across his mind, however when he pieced together all the tidbits of information that he gleaned from their conversation, the ruins outside, the child and his own observations in general, the results were rather obvious. Granted his village had something slightly different happen but the results were the same. He didn't need the obvious answer to confirm what he already knew.

"No."

And with that both Jounin and child were gone. The click of the door rang through the still silence of the office.

…

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage silently drew on his pipe as he peered out the office window looking eastward toward the gate the swordsman had disappeared through. The child's placement hadn't been his first choice nor what he would have done the same thing in this situation. However both he and the young Namikaze had argued long and hard with each other and, well, the Flash's arguments had prevailed.

Personally he wasn't sure that the young teenager would keep to his word, honor bound or no. Ninja weren't supposed to abide by any moral code. Not that it didn't mean that they didn't, however most had been raised to believe themselves tools and acted accordingly.

Even to the point of treachery.

Momochi Zabuza was a rising star, so to speak, within the ninja community. With rumors of his pre-academy actions as well as Kirigkure's reputation, was it any wonder that the old shinobi was more than a bit wary of him? However a point to the man's favor was that he did come as quickly as he did and that he did agree to honor the life debt. Though whether it was owed to Minato or Kushina wasn't very clear. Only those three knew what went on between them.

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. His only consolation was that Momochi had agreed to the stipulation of bringing the Jinchuuriki back to his rightful home. Kiri was not a place to raise such a potentially powerful child, however the anonymity assured that he would have some type of future and that he would be trained to be exceptional.

Still, he would have like to watch the child grow and looked after him in his own fashion. However there were even greater risks with him staying in the village and who knows what kind of physiological and not to mention psychological scars the boy would have by the time he would enter the academy.

"_Don't worry, Hiruzen, if our boy is anything like Kushina then you can bet even Danzo couldn't stamp out that stubborn streak out of him. Uzumaki are tenacious like that."_

The old Sarutobi sagged against the wall as he pictured the accompanying grin that flashed across his successor's features.

At times like these he truly felt his age. He simply hated such decisions. The older male sighed and quietly drew from his pipe as he gazed on the distant shadowed landscape.

"Well Minato…Let's hope this crazy plan of yours works."

* * *

_**::Tsuzuku::**_

* * *

A/N: Originally Zabuza had been a bit Ooc because he was such a young ninja, however, in light of everything to come, such a personality change would be more detrimental to the story overall instead of adding to it. He will be the…pillar…of quiet strength for the two boys.

Recommended Reading Ref**: Reflections of Demons by Evil Genus**

This story partially lay my foundation for the present Zabuza.

…

This is rated 'M' for the goriness of some of the scenes. It is intended for mature audiences, both mentally and emotionally.

LJ 12/23/2007, 8/1/2010 & 8/30/10 (Revised)

…..

Defintion: (Courtesy of Wikipedia with a few additions)

**ANBU**: (暗部, _**The ANBU**_**?** _literally_ "Hidden Section", _Viz manga_ "Black Ops", _English TV_ "ANBU Black Ops") is actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, _**An**__satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __**Bu**__tai_**?** _literally_ Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), and is an organization of assassination squads that serves directly under the village's leader. The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities, and also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder, and a Ninjatō strapped on their back (though certain ANBU wear black cowls over their uniforms). They know the layout of the human body in detail, and have developed several techniques to strengthen their job, such as paralyzing the target. There are also Hunter-nin (追い忍, _Oinin_**?**, _literally_ "Chasing Ninja", _English TV_ "Tracker Ninja"), a possible sub-group within the ANBU, given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin, and destroying their corpses, so their village's secrets won't be revealed to foreign ninja.

**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu**: The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist

**Kirigakure no Sato**: (霧隠れの里, _Kirigakure no Sato_**?**, _literally_ "Village Hidden in Mist") is the hidden village of the Land of Water. Kirigakure's leader is the Mizukage. Its ninja specialize in water-based jutsu. In the past, Kirigakure was well known for its inhuman Genin enlistment exam, where students who had been friends were pitted against each other and forced to fight to the death, though the method was cut short when academy-enlistment failure Zabuza Momochi killed all of the students in that year's graduating class. The seven greatest ninja in the village are known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and each one wields a large sword-like weapon. This village was once the home of the famous Kaguya clan, the battle-loving clan who had a kekkei genkai ability allowing them to control their own bones, though they were wiped out, save Kimimaro Kaguya, when they went to war with their own village. This village had a civil war against it's bloodline clans before the series started, but they were not very successful, but now Kirigakure has used these clans to their own advantage to become one of the 5 great shinobi villages.

**Mizu no Kuni**: The Land of Water (水の国, _Mizu no Kuni_**?**) is one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and home to Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, _Kirigakure no Sato_**?**, _literally_ "Village Hidden in Mist"). It is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather is typically cool and full of mist and lakes, while in some places it is very cold and snows quite a bit.

**Tokubetsu Jounin**: (特別上忍, _Tokubetsu Jōnin_?, _literally_ "Special High Ninja" _English_ "Special Jonin", sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around Jonin training, have Jonin-level ability in a single area or skill, much like warrant officers of real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jonin when their services are needed.

_(I modified this for my story. In Kiri, this rank is bestowed to a specialist however it is an offshoot of the Jounin rank (and equally, if not more so, prestigious). Zabuza is neither inferior in any area than a regular jounin nor is he ever assigned under anyone…for obvious reasons.)_

**Momochi Zabuza**: Demon of the Mist (桃地再不斬, _Momochi Zabuza_**?**) first gained renown during one of Kirigakure's Academy graduation events, where he singlehandedly killed all of his peers. Zabuza would later become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist where he acquired his zanbatō.

Being from Kirigakure, Zabuza excels in water-oriented jutsu, frequently launching large bodies of water at opponents for attack. In addition to the offensive capabilities of his water jutsu, Zabuza is a highly skilled assassin. By blanketing the area in mist, Zabuza can blind an opponent and then locate them by the sounds they make and kill them without their noticing his presence. This talent with assassination is very well-known, as even the ninja of Konohagakure are familiar with Zabuza's history. _(much to his chagrin)_


End file.
